A Day in the Life of Aquarius
by The Evil Stick
Summary: Take a peek at a normal day in the Celestial World from Aquarius' perspective. Only then will you understand why she is always so moody. Collection of one-shot chapters that focus on the source(s) of Aquarius' mood swings and the complex relationship between the water bearer and Lucy. Warning: Violence and language
1. A Day in the Life of Aquarius

After the recent release of **Hiro Mashima's** manga (chapter 384) and the latest episode of Fairy Tail (episode 183), The Evil Stick decided to take a guess of why Aquarius is such a huge unapologetic bitch! Here's a short piece dedicated to the most awesome celestial spirit, Aquarius!

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Aquarius**

It was a beautiful day in the Celestial World. Unfortunately, Aquarius was in a bad mood. She sat with Virgo at Crux's café he had set up in his library.

"It's a perfect day," Virgo took a sip of tea. "I'm surprised you're not on a date with Scorpio today."

Aquarius huffed, "He went fishing with Cancer, Capricorn, and Sagittarius today. He said he needed time 'with the boys' so they went all the way to Neptune to catch some of those sweet-gas flying fish."

"I'm sorry!" Aries came running around one of the books shelves looking panicked. "I'm sorry, Scorpio!"

Scorpio came running around the bookshelf and roughly tackled Aries. He sat on top of her pulling on her horns.

*SNAP* He laughed as he snapped her wool bra hard against her skin.

Aries cried underneath him "I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing, Scorpio? I thought you went fishing on Neptune?" Aquarius got that deadly look on her face.

Virgo remained calm, "That's not typical Scorpio behavior…"

Scorpio giggled like a child and got off of Aries. With a poof of smoke he morphed into two small child-like twins.

"Gemini! I warned you to never copy Scorpio again!" Aquarius lifted her urn and roared as she summoned a giant wave to wash away both Aries and the mischievous twin spirits. "Jerks."

"Did you have to wash away Aries, too? You know it takes a long time for her wool to dry and she smells funny afterward." Virgo took another calm sip of her tea.

"She's annoying!" The vein popped out of Aquarius' forehead as she spoke about Aries. "Always apologizing about nothing."

Virgo set her cup down "Maybe we can have tea when I get back. I feel the Princess is about to open my gate."

"Tell that little bitch not to call me out today! I'm not in the mood to deal with her bullshit!" Aquarius snapped as Virgo disappeared with a flash of gold light.

Aquarius sat at the table alone with her tea. Just as she was about to take another sip, she heard one of the chairs being pulled out and she already knew who it was.

"Hello, Gorgeous. I thought I might keep you company since Scorpio is away and…"

"Fuck off, Feline" Aquarius growled to her visitor.

"Awww…is that anyway to talk to The Leader of the Zodiacs?" Loke flashed his brightest smile even though she wouldn't even look at his face. It was always the same routine when Scorpio was away, but he figured he might as well try since she is the most beautiful of the female Celestial Spirits.

Without warning, the proud Lion was projectiled upward by powerful water pillar attack. "Call meeeeee!" he yelled as he shot into the celestial sky.

"I think I need a long hot bath…ALONE!" she screeched at no one in particular.

Aquarius slowly made her way to her constellation and was relieved when a flock of Pyxis avoided her as she made her way to her floating palace.

She open the door and her eyebrow instantly started twitching when she saw that a large herd of Nikoras had broken into her palace.

"What the hell are all you Canis Minor doing in my house?!" She screamed as they all stood wobbling and watching her.

Aquarius felt something on her tail and she looked down to see a greenish-grey Nikora with a creepy pencil mustache vigorously humping her tail. She smacked it hard with her tail and it went flying through space.

"PUU-PUUN!" a pink Nikora spoke to her.

Aquarius looked surprised, "What did you say? You saw what?!"

"Puu-Puu-Puuun!" it clarified.

"You saw Scorpio in the human world with another woman?!" she raised an eyebrow.

"Puun!" it stated matter-of-factly.

"If I find out you're lying then I will personally murder every pink Nikora that I find and feed their dead carcasses to Ophiuchus!" her eyes turned pure white with rage.

The pink Nikora just stood there wobbling.

"Get out of my constellation!" With another giant wave, she washed most of the Canis Minor out of her palace.

The few Nikora that remained laid wrinkled and deflated around her home. She smirked with satisfaction and went to start her hot bath.

Her relaxation time was short lived. As soon as she got comfortable, she heard a loud crash outside of her bathroom window.

"I'm going to kill whoever dares to peep on me…" she growled as she tied her bikini top back on. She opened the window to see where the noise came from and wasn't surprised at who she saw.

"TAURUS! YOU PERVY SLAB OF MEAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE SCORPIO SAND BUSTER YOU UP YOUR ASSHOLE!" she watched as Taurus grabbed his axe and started running back to his own constellation.

"Moo! Aquarius has a nice body!" he ran away with hearts in his eyes.

Aquarius slammed her window shut and she sighed. Her heart was racing, her fists were clenched in anger and her tail twitched from the stress. "How can this day get any worse?"

Just then, Aquarius felt that familiar pull toward her gate. Lucy's emotions were desperate and she was about to summon The Water Bearer from dirty water.

Aquarius was seething… but at least now she can take her frustrations out on that spoiled brat who holds her precious golden key…

* * *

Oh my Zeref! Lucy doesn't know what she's in for! This is a short story dedicated to Aquarius so **REVIEW** and tell The Evil Stick what you like most about her.

If you liked this story, check out my other story, _Wendy's First S-Class Mission_. **FOLLOW** if you want to laugh about Gajeel bringing Lily home for the first time - it will be out in the next few weeks!


	2. Tea Party

A big thank you to **"The Best, Funny and Romantic Fanfiction" Community** for listing _A Day in the Life of Aquarius_ in their story archives! This story was meant to be a one shot, but I decided to add another chapter after the episode of Fairy Tail (episode 183) revealed that Lucy once called Aquarius out through a bathtub!

* * *

**Tea Party**

_Celestial Spirit World, year X778_

"We are!" Scorpio put his strong tanned arm around Aquarius as they watched the shimmering moon set over the pink Celestial ocean. The pink ocean reflected tones of red and yellow from the planet Mars and the comets from the asteroid belt that past overhead.

Aquarius sighed at the serene scene. She had been going through a rough time since her previous master, Layla Heartfilia died. Of all the strong mages that Layla was affiliated with, she ended passing the Water Bearer's golden key to her spoiled 10 year old daughter. Since the child didn't practice magic, she had no idea when she would be able to pass through her gate again. Luckily her boyfriend was there to console her and she was just content with relaxing in his arms. She smiled shyly up at Scorpio before she tilted her head for a kiss.

"Eh?" Just before their lips touched, Aquarius felt a tug toward her gate. "What is happening? That little girl is still too young to summon me."

"We are maybe someone else got a hold of your key." Scorpio flashed her a smile as his girlfriend faded out of the celestial world.

Aquarius' eyebrows knitted together and one eyelid started twitching when she realized she was being summoned though bath water. She glared at the sweaty girl who was breathing heavily and kneeling next to the bath tub holding her precious golden key in one hand and a doll clutched in her other. Even though the child was smiling warily, it was apparent that summoning the water bearer had exhausted her magic energy.

Quite frankly, Aquarius was surprised that a child so young was able to open her gate without killing themselves. Layla's daughter had the potential to be a strong celestial mage one day, but…

"Look! A real-life Mermaid!" young Lucy happily exclaimed to the doll she was holding.

"What the hell are you doing playing with my key?! I thought your father didn't allow you to use magic?!" As much as Aquarius wanted to wash away the annoyance, she knew that the girl was young enough where she could easily perish in her giant waves.

Little Lucy gave a wide grin, "I found his hiding place for my magic keys. Me and Michelle were having a tea party and we wanted a mermaid as our special guest!"

"I am not a mermaid! Who the hell is Michelle?!" Aquarius looked around the over-sized bathroom, but saw no sign of any adults besides the fact that the place was cleaner than Virgo's bathroom.

"This is Michelle, she is the tea party planner and she's in charge of decorations and scheduling!" The sweaty little girl held up a doll with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Aquarius backhanded the doll and it flopped to the floor, "Stupid little girl! You could have killed yourself summoning a spirit of my power! You interrupted my date for a fake party with that dingy doll!"

Lucy's lower lip started quivering as she reached for her doll, "But - but today is my birthday and I made rice balls for Daddy and he didn't want any. I thought maybe you would want one instead…" She clutched her doll tightly and started crying. "I don't have any friends! Daddy doesn't let me leave the mansion!"

"SHUT-UP!" Aquarius screamed in her face, "Just. Shut. Up."

Lucy stared up at the spirit with big round eyes. Aquarius couldn't tell if she was surprised or afraid.

The water bearer took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine. I will sit and have tea with you as long as we can discuss the terms of our contract."

"Yay! We're going to have tea with a mermaid, Michelle!" Lucy spun in a circle with her doll and grasped Aquarius' hand to lead her out of the bathroom.

"This isn't a game, trust fund brat! A stellar mage in training must take her contract seriously!" her eyes went wide as she was pulled into Lucy's room.

The little girl's bedroom was fit for a princess and it was even bigger than Aquarius' own room. An entire wall was lines with shelves from floor to ceiling and the shelves were filled with designer dolls for Lucy. Expensive jewelry was scattered among the toys on the floor and there was a child-sized, hand-carved wood table with matching chairs in the corner of the room.

"Before we sit down, you have to be properly dressed," Lucy giggled.

"I'm not wearing little girl clothing," she growled through clenched teeth.

"But your not wearing any pants… " Lucy pointed at her naked fin. "And you can't go to a tea party wearing just a bra."

The veins on her forehead visibly throbbed through her skin, "I don't need pants because I don't have legs! And this is not a bra, it's a swim suit top!"

"I have a few things in your size, come on!" Lucy tugged on Aquarius' hand toward a set of large French doors on the other side of her room.

"Disgusting kid. Your hands are sticky!" The water bearer's jaw dropped when she noticed she was pulled into another room that functioned as the little girl's closet.

Little Lucy's closet was about the size of the master suite in her own palace. Expensive designer dresses hung from the racks and designer shoes lines shelves on the walls. At first, she thought there were magical sparkles all over the room, but then realized the giant chandelier in the middle of the room was made of real diamonds.

"You're such a spoiled little brat. No one needs this many clothes. Especially a future mail order bride that isn't allowed to leave the mansion," Aquarius hissed in jealousy as she eyed the rows of expensive jewelry.

Lucy ignored her as she searched her clothing racks for something that would fit her new friend, "This is perfect!" Little Lucy held up a rainbow colored tutu that was covered with glitter.

The celestial spirit crossed her arms and turned her back to the girl, "I'm not wearing that."

"Now you can cover your butt!" Lucy proudly held the glittery tutu in the air.

Aquarius growled, "I don't have a butt! I'm a celestial water spirit!"

"Um, how do you poop?" Lucy's young mind wasn't quite grasping the concept so she was circling Aquarius to further examine her fin.

The water bearer snatched the tutu out of Lucy's small hands so she could cover herself up from the probing girl's eyes. "Give me that! Stop asking personal questions!"

Lucy pulled a matching rainbow boa from her accessory wall. When Aquarius finished slipping on the fluffy tutu around her waist, Lucy wrapped the boa around her neck.

Aquarius looked in the mirror and the disappointment was evident on her face. She'll never understand why Layla did this to her.

Lucy grabbed Aquarius' hand again and pulled her back into her bedroom while talking about the different teas and snacks that Michelle had prepared for their mermaid guest.

Little Lucy propped Michelle up in a chair and pulled out another chair for her beloved spirit.

Aquarius crouched down onto the tiny hand crafted chair, annoyed. The child-sized table and chairs were not made to accommodate adult-sized fins. It won't take long for her fin joints to cramp up and fall asleep. "Let's make this quick. I'll agree to train you, but you can't open my gate again until your 15th birthday. Until then-"

"Earl Grey or Chamomile?" Lucy held up a pot of tea. "My daddy doesn't begin business discussions unless all of his clients have beverages in front of them."

Aquarius scoffed, "Chamomile."

Lucy smiled sweetly while she gracefully poured the liquid into Aquarius' cup. The tea party guest brought the cup up to her mouth and as soon as the liquid touched her taste buds she spit it everywhere.

Lucy giggled, "Do you need sugar?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" Aquarius shook with anger.

"It's chamomile. From the chamomile plant. Michelle isn't allowed into the kitchen so she just took the chamomile water straight from the plant's pot." Lucy pretended to take a sip of her tea cup, "Isn't it soothing?"

The water bearer glared at the little doll in the seat next to her and then back at Lucy. Aquarius lifted her urn and her shaking hands were so close to releasing a giant wave to wash away the source of her problems. But there were so many unknown consequences to killing a human child, especially Layla's only daughter. The fact was, no one knew what happened to Capricorn when Layla died. He mysteriously disappeared from the celestial world and hasn't been seen since. If Aquarius flooded the Heartfilia mansion, she could end up with the same fate and never see Scorpio again. For now, Aquarius would have to deal with Lucy holding onto her key.

"Do you have tea in that pot?" Lucy asked innocently while trying to take a peek into the magic urn.

Aquarius sighed and lowered her weapon. "How did… Michelle… prepare the Earl Grey?"

Lucy giggled, "She stole grey hairs off of Butler Earl's coat! Do you want some of that instead?"

"No." Aquarius growled out through her teeth. Then she gently tilted her urn and poured some water into two cups.

"Hey! Don't forget about Michelle!" Lucy pointed to the cup that sat in front of the lifeless doll.

Aquarius tensed her shoulders and gently poured some water into Michelle's cup, her arms still shaking with rage while pouring. Oh, how badly she wanted to summon a tsunami right now.

Lucy pushed a plate of rice balls towards her guest, "My name is Lucy. Pleased to meet you." She took a sip of the water that Aquarius poured, "Hey! This tastes like ocean water!"

Aquarius rolled her eyes, "It is ocean water, brat. I'm Aquarius and I have the power of the ocean." She glared at the rice balls and took a sip of her ocean water.

"I have two keys that my mamma gave to me," Little Lucy pulled out two golden keys to show the guest.

Aquarius examined the keys and pointed, "That one's mine and that's Cancer, the crab. You can call him out anytime, but you have to wait until you're 15 to use my key again."

"Why? Michelle has another tea party scheduled for next week an-"

"NO!" Aquarius watched Lucy's eyes grow wide, "I mean, it's not healthy for a child your age to summon a powerful spirit, it could kill you. Summon Cancer instead."

"But I didn't die today…"

"I don't care! When I got here you were all sweaty and out of breath which means it took a lot of power from your small body. You felt it didn't you?"

Lucy contemplated the question, "Um, yeah…"

Aquarius finished her cup of ocean water and placed it on the table, "You're mom gave you 3 keys. Where's Capricorn?"

The little girl thought hard, "I-I don't know… daddy only had these two…"

Aquarius hated knowing that she needed to rely on the child to keep her key out of the wrong hands. Especially if there was a key thief lurking in the mansion. "Make sure nobody finds our keys. Don't let anyone know that you are practicing magic."

"Okay. You're my only friend so I promise to keep your key safe," Little Lucy smiled at Aquarius.

"Hmph!" Aquarius crossed her arms and looked away. She would never admit it, but she felt relief that the girl was so determined to protect the key.

Lucy stood up and grabbed her purse hanging from the back of her chair, "I have nail polish! I can paint your nails for you!" She pulled out some red nail polish and opened it.

Aquarius scoffed, "I don't need nail poli-"

*Crunch* Lucy's high heels dug into the water bearer's fin.

"Ow! Get off me!" Aquarius yelled and pulled her fin from underneath Lucy's feet which made the small girl land roughly on her butt and the open bottle of nail polish was released from her hand in midair.

*Splatter* The bottle of bright red nail polish landed up side down and spilled on the front of Aquarius' beautiful fin.

"YOU CLUMSY LITTLE BITCH! NOW THERE'S POLISH ALL UP IN BETWEEN MY SCALES! IT WON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SHED MY SKIN NEXT SUMMER! WHAT'S MY BOYFRIEND GOING TO THINK?!" Aquarius screeched in Lucy's face.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" Lucy looked confused.

"OF COURSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, IDIOT! I'M NOT AN SPOILED HERMIT THAT WAS BRED JUST TO BE SOLD TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER LIKE YOU! I'M A-" The water bearing spirit halted her rant as she noticed that Lucy was falling asleep on the floor. She was too preoccupied to notice that the girl was using too much magic to keep her on Earth.

Aquarius sighed, "Keep mine and Cancer's keys safe, child. Someday, we will see Capricorn again."

Aquarius started fading back into the spirit world as she close her own gate.

"Hey Beautiful. I didn't know that celestial spirits menstruate. Nice tutu, by the way." Loke chuckled.

"Layla's daughter spilled nail polish on me," she growled out and gave Loke a deadly glare which made him stop laughing at his own joke.

"Moooo! Aquarius is in heat!" Taurus charged full speed at her with hearts in his eyes only to get a powerful fist in his face from the beautiful water spirit. Then she summoned a powerful wave that washed away the golden bull's unconscious body.

"I'm going to go take a nap. If anyone disturbs me they will wake up soaking wet on the other side of Pluto." Aquarius headed to her constellation to be alone.

She'll never admit it, but she felt her key was safe in the hands of Layla's daughter. Even though she had been disappointed when Layla passed her key to Lucy, she now understood why her former master made that decision.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please **review** and let me know what you think. **Follow The Evil Stick **and you will get an update of when the second chapter of "_The Assimilation of Pantherlily" _is updated. Thank you for your support and readership!


	3. Surf's Up

Much love to my beta reader, XXinsidemymindXX. You're awesome for having my back and for cleaning up my lazy writing!

* * *

**Surf's Up**

_Celestial Spirit World, year X783 (Lucy is 16 years old)_

Libra twirled in a circle, "Ready?"

Cancer and Scorpio each climbed onto the back of one of their paired Pisces fish.

"Set…" Libra held out her scales as a starting line.

The scorpion and crab crouched down and held on tight to the large floating fish spirits.

"GO!" Libra swung her scales back to indicate the beginning of the race.

The celestial spirits cheered as they watched Scorpio and Cancer ride on the backs of the mother and son Pisces fish toward the planet Mars. Their bet: whoever loses the race has to clean Leo's constellation.

"Hello, hello. I would really hate to be the loser of that bet," Sagittarius saluted no one in particular.

Virgo nodded in agreement, "I think we should board up Loke's house just like we did with Capricorn's. That large herd of Nikora just made themselves at home in his constellation when they heard he wasn't coming back. They completely trashed the place."

"Well, they are dogs. Hello, hello." Sagittarius saluted again.

Aquarius crossed her arms underneath her well-endowed chest, "Those butt-ugly mutts didn't have to shit and piss all over the damn place!"

The Gemini Twins giggled and changed into a Nikora pretending to poop on the floor.

Virgo straightened out her apron, "Normally, I wouldn't mind all that cleaning, but Master Everlue always has me busy cleaning his mansion. I barely have time to clean my own constellation."

Lyra strummed her harp, "What if Loke never comes back? You guys heard the Celestial King, he is condemned from ever entering the spirit world again."

Aries started crying hysterically.

"Quit your sniveling! You have been crying ever since Karen died. That bitch deserved her fate," Aquarius twitched her fin in agitation.

"I'm sorry. It's just- *sniff* Loke… I feel like it's my f-fault…" Aries shivered while drying her eyes with her pink wool.

Aquarius huffed, "It is your fault. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just wool bombed that bitch's face."

Gemini giggled again before they changed into Karen and mimicked her face blowing up.

"I'm sorry, Loke!" Aries started crying harder.

"Mooo! Karen had a nice booooobs," Taurus had hearts in his eyes while staring at Gemi-Karen pretending to be dead on the floor.

Aquarius rolled her eyes, "Stupid Steer. Your fascination with breasts is way too creepy, even for a cow."

Taurus stopped admiring Gemi-Karen and became serious. "Speaking of cow boooobs, Cancer said that your master, Lucy, is maturing very nicely." He snorted and vulgarly gestured large breasts with his hands while waggling his eyebrows at Aquarius. "Is it truuue?"

"Hmph." Aquarius tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Give it 10 years, that brat's breasts will sag down to her stretched-out belly button."

"So, it's truuuue!" Steam came out of Taurus' nose.

Virgo stopped consoling the crying Aries to reprimand the golden bull, "Taurus, stop perving, you're fogging up Horologium with your nasal steam."

The clock spirit pulled out a rag and wiped the moisture off of his face. "Please stop, I ask incredulously."

Aquarius scoffed at the commotion, "That dumb girl wants to run away from home so I've been preparing her for life outside the mansion. It's the perfect opportunity to get my key traveling again and it won't be in danger of being stolen like Capricorn's key."

Virgo helped Horologium clean his glassware, "Is that why you have been giving her surfing lessons?"

The water bearer chucked, "When that bimbo can fully withstand my most powerful waves, it will give her an advantage if she summons me against any muggers or rapists."

"It's very sweet how you care about your master's well being." Virgo smiled at her long time friend.

Aquarius snapped, "I'm just saying that the girl is naive and vulnerable since she doesn't understand the world! She has been spoiled and sheltered her entire life in her father's mansion!"

"Apologies for the interruption, but it's about time for the race's climax," Horologium announced.

The group of celestial spirits looked up into the sky to see Pisces making their way back.

Scorpio use his sand blaster to try to slow Cancer, but Cancer avoided the attack by alerting his fish and making a bold leap over Scorpio's head while the fish swiftly twisted under the belly of its companion in order to avoid the sand blast.

*snip snip* Cancer swiftly gave his rival a buzz cut before gracefully landing on the other side of Scorpio on the back of his paired fish.

"OUR HAIR!" Scorpio rubbed his bald head as he watched his silky smooth red and white hair leave a trail behind him.

Cancer crossed the finished line before the distracted scorpion while the other celestial spirits cheered.

"I won, snip snip!" Cancer did a victory pose with his scissors before he was slammed against a stone wall by a strong water pillar.

"WORTHLESS PUBIC LICE! MY BOYFRIEND IS BALD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Aquarius rushed over to Scorpio to console him.

Scorpio slumped in his girlfriend's arms, "We're bald… and we lost. Now I have to clean our lion's constellation."

Aquarius hugged him close and rubbed his shiny dome to sooth him. She didn't notice that Taurus had come up behind her.

"Mooo! My key is near Hargeon City. If you help your master find my key, then I will clean Loke's constellation for you."

Aquarius thought over the golden bull's proposal. It was a win-win for everyone. Taurus wasn't currently contracted with anyone and if he was contracted to Lucy then that means she would be summoned less often. It also means more time with Scorpio rather than training that annoying cry baby. "You got yourself a deal, Taurus."

"Moooo! I'm going to be contracted to big boooooobs!" The bull excitedly rushed to clean the Nikora-infested constellation.

"Wicked!" Scorpio held the water mage close. "That's why you're my blue bombshell! You rock and I'm gonna take you to your constellation so I can thank you properly!" The scorpion lifted the mermaid bridal style and started carrying her to her palace in the stars.

Aquarius giggled like a chaste teenager and cuddled her sexy scorpion. "You can thank me all night long if you wa-"

She tried to maintain her composure as she felt her gate open and that familiar pull to Earthland. "Shit…"

Scorpio smiled and gave her the scorpion gang sign, "We are! Going to have to thank you later!"

Aquarius growled as she was pulled toward her gate. That girl was going to pay for interrupting their intimate moment…

**At the Heartfilia Estate's private, over-sized, man-made lake:**

Sixteen year old Lucy stood proudly in front of the water with her paddle board and admired her reflection in the crystal clear water. "Wow, I can't believe how big my boobs have gotten."

Then she remembered why she snuck away from the mansion and then pulled out her key to dip it in the water, "Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

Lucy gulped as the mermaid glared at her with that familiar deadly glint in her eye. She automatically knew the waves would be extra intense for today's lesson.

"Uh, hello Aquarius. Your scales look extra shiny today-"

"Enough chatter!" The water bearer lifted her urn and Lucy was slammed with a powerful wave.

Caught off guard, Lucy lost her paddle board on impact and had to resort to body surfing. Aquarius preferred that Lucy learn to read and ride waves using only her body, much to Lucy's dismay.

The celestial spirit mage twisted her body, kicked her legs, and used her arms to guide her way through the wave's currents. Her lungs burned as she used her experience and intuition to maneuver her body to the top of the wave. She didn't want to wake up face down beside the lake with a painful sunburn on her entire backside again.

Aquarius watched as Lucy poked her head out from the top of the wave and draw air into her lungs. The water bearer waited until the girl took a few heavy breaths and twisted her urn to torque the water. She laughed at Lucy's surprised expression when a side wave barreled over her head and pulled her under again.

Lucy's body rolled relentlessly in the undercurrents. She stretched her limbs and twisted her body once more to gain control of her body movements. That tube wave almost made her lose track of which way is up or down, but she was determined to prove to Aquarius that she was ready to venture out into the real world.

Aquarius smirked in triumph when she felt Lucy about to lose consciousness, "You'll never get out of daddy's mansion, mail-order bride."

The water bearer's eyes widened in disbelief as Lucy broke through the top of the wave and once again draw breaths into her lungs. The girl was visibly lightheaded, but she rode the wave like a world class pro.

"Hmph. Maybe the brat is finally ready…" Aquarius flung the wave back into the lake.

*SLAP* She had purposely set up Lucy for an unavoidable belly flop into the lake.

The mermaid lazily laid in the warm sand and helped herself to Lucy's picnic basket as a very tired Lucy slowly made her way back to the sandy beach.

Aquarius bit into a fresh apple and enjoyed watching the girl suffer as she struggled to crawl with wobbly arms and legs. Lucy reached into the picnic basket and whined.

"Where's the water?" Lucy continued to dig in the picnic basket.

"I dumped it into the sand to make a sand scorpion." Aquarius pointed to the wet spot in the sand that was shaped into a scorpion.

Tears formed in Lucy's eyes. It was a long walk back to the mansion and she was dying of thirst. "You couldn't have used your own water? Humans need water to survive."

Aquarius shrugged and bit into Lucy's sandwich. Then she spit out what was in her mouth and pounded the rest of the sandwich into the sand, "I hate mustard!"

Lucy watched with sad brown eyes as Aquarius tore apart her picnic basket in an angry fit over its lack of containing chocolate cake. The exhausted celestial mage flopped onto her back and sighed, her sense of accomplishment was over shadowed by the fact that she might have to crawl back to the mansion.

"You're ready."

Lucy turned her head toward her rebellious spirit. "Wh-… what?"

"I said you're ready!" The water bearer snapped.

With what little strength Lucy had left she used to glomp her first friend.

"GET OFF ME, BITCH!" Aquarius shoved the young girl off of her and slapped her face first into the sand with her tail. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"I can't believe it! I'm finally getting out! Now I don't have to marry some old, fat, and bald rich guy to preserve my dad's fortune!"

"I don't know about that. A girl with a face like yours, your husband will probably be fat, ugly, and poor…"

Lucy ignored the water spirit, "Crocus, here I come!"

"NO!" Aquarius threw sand in Lucy's face, "You have to go to Hargeon!"

Lucy rubbed her eyes, "but Crocus is the capital and it has the best night clubs."

"Stupid girl! You need to get stronger if you're going to survive on your own. You have to get Taurus' key in Hargeon, and then you have to join a guild to make a living."

"Wow! Another golden key!" Lucy cheered, "Thank you, Aquarius!" She gave Aquarius her most dazzling smile.

The water bearer's eye twitched in annoyance, "I'm closing my gate now."

Lucy's smile didn't fade as she watched Aquarius fading back into the spirit world.

Lucy stood up and slowly made her way back to the mansion. She thought of summoning Cancer to carry her back, but her high spirits gave her the energy to make it back on her own.

* * *

Expect at least 1 more chapter of A Day in the Life of Aquarius because The Evil Stick isn't capable of writing a one-shot story (maybe in about 1 month). **Review and Follow The Evil Stick!**

Stories to be updated:

The Assimilation of Pantherlily (last chapter!)

Wendy's First S-Class Mission

Professor Erza's Mandatory Sex-Ed Class (one-shot, Rated M)

To Emulate Gajeel


End file.
